Numb3rs Ian Knows What To Do With Groupies
by jadvisioness
Summary: Edgerton swore inwardly, clenching his jaw, catching another look from Granger. SLASH!


This is in answer to the Kink Meme The First that Spikedluv posted… somewhere /chuckle. I found it somehow and I'm using the below URL. The post is in answer to spikedluv's request.

Spikedluv (**spikedluv**) wrote in **n3_kinkmeme**,  
2009-12-01 14:51:00

community. livejournal. com / n3_kinkmeme / [no spaces]

**spikedluv**  
2009-12-01 10:56 am

'Colby/Edgerton, hard and fast sex; Ian knows what to do with groupies'

_AN: I think it was somewhere in Irene Adler's "Watson Universe" that we found out that people wanted Ian… that they wanted him for sex because they wanted Ian to take away their control or such. So, using that perspective of 'groupies' … I present the below. Again, this isn't up to MY usual standard of writing but…_

_

* * *

_Ian had known that Granger had been watching him throughout the case, the hero-worship almost radiating from the former soldier. Edgerton knew there were people who wanted to be in his sphere, orbiting around him like the moon does Earth, because of his status, because of the 'fame' that was his.

Ian hated it, from everyone.

His superiors used it to make themselves appear more powerful than they were; woman who flaunted themselves at him wanted it because of 'the bad boy syndrome;' _men_ who flaunted themselves at him wanted it for bragging rights. Others wanted to control him, use him for their own purposes.

And now… another soldier… another agent.

Edgerton swore inwardly, clenching his jaw, catching another look from Granger.

Ian made his way over to the junior agent. Waiting for Granger to acknowledge him after a comment to his partner, David, Ian made a gesture for the man to follow him. Making his way to the stairwell door, he let the blonde agent precede him. Closing the door, he walked slightly passed the man and then whirled, slamming Granger against the wall abutting the wall the door was in.

Colby's face showed his uncertainty of what the sniper had in mind.

"This ends now, Granger," and before Colby could even form a response, Edgerton whirled him around, shoving him face first into the wall.

There wasn't any foreplay. Ian simply yanked Granger's pants and underwear down and then told the blonde to kneel. Colby swallowed, hard, before turning towards the man and doing what the sniper commanded.

Edgerton opened his pants, pushing his own briefs down to mid-thigh. His cock nestled within its nest of pubic hair, clearly not really interested in what was going on.

"Suck me."

Colby swallowed again, looking first at Ian's cock and then up to his face and back again. Licking his lips, the blonde agent's breathing sped up and he made a conscious effort to pull himself together before moving to do as told.

Despite Edgerton's seeming non-interest in the act, his cock perked up within seconds of being encased in the former soldier's mouth. Ian watched as the blonde worshipped his dick into parade stance, fighting against his own growing arousal.

_He's just another user; another human 'glory-hole' and nothing more._

His dick was hard now, jutting out from his body and he continued to watch Granger blowing him. The man did have a great mouth that was seemingly made for this. But then Ian thought of how many other guys had serviced as his glory hole and, before he could lose his erection, commanded the former soldier to stand up.

Whirling the man around to the wall once more, he grabbed a small bottle of gun oil that he kept in his jeans pocket and popped the lid. Greasing his fingers, Ian slammed one into the blonde and the man grunted, tightening the muscles in his anus. While he wasn't going to enjoy this, he certainly wasn't going to tear the man apart for his own obsessive adoration.

Ian prepped the FBI agent quickly and methodically. Once he was able to get three fingers going in and out of Granger's ass fairly easily, Edgerton pulled them out with a pop.

Sighing, the sniper realized that he didn't have any condoms with him. Seriously doubting his sanity he asked Granger, "you clean?"

After a momentary hesitation, Ian seeing the blonde blink, trying to get his mind on the question, he nodded a couple of times.

"If you're not, I'll come back to kill you." And with that, Ian slammed into Granger's ass, setting a rhythm that was hard and fast. He wanted this done with, quickly; it didn't mean anything to him other than getting Granger to stop making googoo eyes at him.

However, the sounds Colby was making, the way he responded to everything Ian was doing to him, eventually pulled the sniper's mind and emotions into the act and soon, Ian found himself loosing the calm façade that he lived behind. As Granger reached back to put his hands on Ian's hips, pulling them closer together, Edgerton groaned, driving himself harder and faster into the tight ass that belonged to the blonde.

God… it'd been so long since he'd actually enjoyed the act of sex… and Colby was… jeez… _it doesn't mean anything._

Ian struggled to keep the walls he survived behind from crumbling. Pounding harder and faster, he hoped to finish this before ….

… too late…

With a whimper of the sniper's name, Granger orgasimed, his spunk hitting the wall he was against and then bouncing back to him. Granger's tight, hot channel squeezed and pulsed around Edgerton's cock and ripped his own from him. Ian's head tipped forward and he muffled his cry of release against the former soldier's shoulder.

It took awhile before Ian realized that he was leaning into the man under him, who was in turn, crushed against the wall. Shaking himself of the experience, Edgerton moved away from the blonde, his dick already having been ejected from the man's body. He watched, fascinated, as his cum drooled out of Colby's ass and down his thighs… A moment later, Colby was in front of Ian, kneeling down and licking him clean.

Before he could really register what was happening, Ian had knocked the younger man to the floor, straddling him. Looking into the blonde's eyes, he searched around inside for… something. Something that made him want to keep the former soldier at a distance.

Colby seemed to understand and without a word, he offered himself again to the sniper.

And Ian took it.

Shoving his renewed erection back into Colby's ass, he felt himself slide in and out, using his own cum this time as the lubrication, constantly looking into the blonde's eyes. Picking up the speed, he watched Colby's eyes glaze over with passion and desire and lust, his pupils blowing wide. Without any communication, the blonde spread himself out further, granting Edgerton more room between his legs. Putting his arms over his head, he braced himself against the wall.

Never breaking eye contact.

Taking the gesture for what it meant, Ian let loose and pounded into the other man, going as hard and as fast as he could. His breath coming fast and shallow, he watched the blonde watching him. As Ian began to feel the little tremors that signaled Granger's oncoming orgasm, the agent grabbed him, pulling him down and crushing their mouths together, catching the sniper by surprise.

As his orgasm pushed him over into ecstasy, Granger whispered/whimpered/groaned into Ian's ear.

Edgerton's heart stuttered, his breathing essentially stopped and once again, his orgasm was ripped from his body and he could do nothing but groan into Granger's mouth, letting the blonde silence him.

Ian let himself be pulled into the blonde's arms and down onto his chest, allowing the agent's hands to caress him, pet him, soothe him.

Minutes later, Ian pulled out of the man and moved to pull up his underwear and jeans, not watching the other man dress but knowing that he was pulling himself together as well.

As Granger made to move towards him, Ian shook his head, motioning to the door, the dismissal… the… plea… for time alone, clear in the air. Colby sighed, looking to the floor before throwing his head back and then moving to the door back to the bullpen.

Edgerton had never been so undone; at least, for a very long time.

And this time, it wasn't by a bullet or a death.

It was a word.

One word.

_Yours._

_

* * *

End  
_


End file.
